


Sweet and Mariella

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Sweet and Mariella [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mexican Horror, Optimism, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: K.O., Enid and Rad meets a teenage girl who loved to sing.





	1. Chapter 1

A bus now driving to Lakewood Plaza.

A girl came out of the bus.

A Puerto Rican teenage girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a grayish blue dress, a matching headband and white mary jane shoes. She was humming a tune to herself.

Mariella had just bought herself a new home which was a old mansion. By the time she opens the door, it was unlocked. She felt something that a goth girl inside her new house.

Mariella said "What are you doing?"

"I currently lived here and you"

Mariella said "I moved out from my old home and bought this home. You will be my new roommate"

"Yes"

Mariella squealed.

Mariella had just got a job at San Graciela's Botanica at Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

She worked with a intelligent and strict yet unlucky teenage boy.

She got paid for being a hard worker and helping customers.

She saw Enid singing.

She appear behind Enid

Enid screamed

"W-who are you?"

Mariella curtsies "I'm Mariella"

Mariella sings as she danced like a ballerina which made Enid confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Mariella saws Enid working at the bodega.

Mariella said "Enid what are you doing"

Enid said "I'm working at Gar's Bodega"

Mariella saws Rad

Rad said "Hello i'm Radicles but you may call me Rad"

Rad kissed Mariella's hand

Mariella blushed

Mariella giggles "I'm Mariella" as she curtsies.

Rad's jaw dropped

Mariella saw K.O. mopping the floor

K.O. said "Hi i'm K.O."

Mariella said "Mariella"


	3. Chapter 3

Mariella walks to Red Action and Drupe.

Mariella spoke with a cheerful sing song voice "Hello"

Drupe said "You're the new girl?"

Mariella nodded

Red Action said "You're wearing a old fashioned dress Ugh!"

Mariella blushed

Enid facepalmed.

Mariella clear her throat before started to sing.

"The fruit Drupe brought brought joy to the-"

But Drupe puts a apple in Mariella's mouth

"Shut up!"

"Just stop with the cheerful singing!"

Mariella sings "The water Red Action brought brought joy to the-"

Enid said "Mariella please! Would you doing my friends a favor"

Mariella gasped "Doing them a favor that's a great idea"

Mariella sings and skips.

Drupe and Red Action sighed in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Mariella is humming a tune as she brushes her hair in her room.

But she saws a black cat.

Mariella said "Uh hi"

But a black cat hissed.

Mariella humming a lullaby to a black cat.

A black cat purred.

Mariella said "I'll named you Dalia"

A black cat meowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Mariella was walking through the cemetery as she hummed a tune. She danced before she sings.

The ghostly animals heard Mariella's singing.

Enid said "K.O. Rad did you hear that?"

Enid heard Mariella singing.

"It's Mariella"

Rad said "Enid?"

Enid and Mariella started running together while the ghostly butterflies gathered around her. Mariella started frolicking in the cemetery. 

"La la la la la la" Mariella started singing as she spins more while Enid gives her a warm smile.

Mariella makes Enid a flower crown.

Enid makes Mariella a flower crown.


	6. Chapter 6

Enid saws Mariella crying.

Enid said "Mariella are you okay"

Mariella said "No i'm not okay" as tears streaming down her cheeks.

Enid gasped

Mariella said "The truth is i'm not happy on the inside. My mom died when i was five. I was super close to her unlike how close i was to my dad. M-my mom loved to sing, she loved to dance and she was the beautiful human being I've ever had as a kid."

Enid said "Sorry about your mom How did she die"

"She died from heart cancer. She was extremely ill that none of her doctors could do anything about it. The night when she passed away, i would always sing the song she always sang to me every night. I sing everyday to show how much i love and miss her"

Tears streaming through Enid's cheeks. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mom"

Mariella hummed a song that her mother used to sing.

Enid join Mariella in song.

Mariella said "My dad and my older sisters was annoyed with my singing. He abuses my mom and they beat me every time i sing."

Enid gasped "I knew it! That's how you run away from your cruel family"

Mariella said "Yes i'm moving to Lakewood after i'm getting tired of the abuse my family puts me through"

Enid hugged Mariella.

"It's okay Mariella i know a family who loved you"

Enid said "I used to be friends with Elodie since middle school but now Elodie's a jerk"


	7. Chapter 7

Mariella began her new school life in Lakewood High School. As she enters the school, the kids saying nice things about Mariella.

"Hi Mariella"

"Hi"

"Mariella i baked you a pie"

"Gracias"

"Mariella would you be my science partner"

BOOM!

Mariella giggled as she blushed.

Mariella whispered "Gracias Mami"

The ghost of Mariella's mother sees her daughter. "I'm so proud of you Mariella". 

Mariella's bratty older sisters had felt they had been stabbed in the back by Mariella and thinking that Mariella was punishing her family for all the abuse they put her through.


	8. Chapter 8

At San Graciela's Botanica, Mariella was humming as she carries a box.

But she hears a scream and it was her new friend from earlier. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and brown mustache. He had a blue newsboy cap, a white shirt underneath his blue sweater, blue pants and black shoes.

Mariella sings ~Hi~

He groaned as he facepalmed

Mariella gasped softly "Sorry I can't help it"

He tapped his foot.

"I'm Mariella what's yours"

"David Guevara"

Mariella hugged David much to his dismay.

"Okay quit hugging me"


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile 

Mariella's older sisters were cleaning after being punished by their mother's sister

"Ugh I can't believe our aunt made us cleaning!"

"Daddy is going to Jail because our stupid little sister is moving to a new place!"

A voice called "Girls stop saying bad things about your sister"

They growled.

Back to San Graciela's Botanica

David and Mariella's first customer was a nervous woman with messy hair.

"Okay let's get this over with"

"H-hola i like to have a potion"

"Mariella i need-"

But Mariella gives a woman a potion.

Tea kettle whistling and boiling

David groaned

A woman gives David fifteen dollars, took a potion and walked off.

"Gracias"

Mariella said "Come again!"

David facepalmed

Their next customers were three teen girls, seemingly not from Lakewood High School, but rather some kind of mean girls clique. They were disgusted by the herbal medicine.

David said "Ahem! Ahem!"

"Oh sorry!" The leader said as placing herbal medicine on the counter.

After David scanning the herbal medicine and getting their total, Mariella appears behind David.

David said "Aaaah! Mariella what are you doing?!"

Mariella said "Sorry i couldn't help-"

The mean girls walked to Mariella

Mariella said "Hello who wants to hear a song"

The leader said "Uh who is this"

David said "That's Mariella so watch it!"

"Yeah you.....well your father is a ugly man"

Everyone gasped

David said "Mariella do something?"

Mariella clears her throat before started to sing in her soft yet energetic tone.

The leader said "Uh-oh?"

Mariella sings ~Smiles can help with trials and tribulations~

"Oh yeah well you....."

David said "Let me tell you something! I'm a intelligent boy while you are not!"

The leader said "Hey!"

David said "I got good grades while you got bad grades so your parents send you to boarding school after you failed this test"

Crowd cheers

The leader said "Whatever" as she rolls her eyes.

She took out the money she owned and sat it on the counter. 

The leader said "Here's your compensation" as she takes the herbal medicine and walks out of the store with her friends.

David and Mariella continued to work at a botanica until they could earn one billion dollars.

"Here you go Two billion dollars!"

David and Mariella squealed.


	10. Chapter 10

Mariella returned home from work.

She finds a old bracelet.

She puts on a old bracelet which cause her to see ghosts.

"Uh-oh?"

The ghost of a baby girl appeared behind Mariella.

Mariella screamed

She babbled

"Your name is Bella Bebe and I'm Mariella"

She coos


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: A dream is a wish your heart makes by Lily James.

Mariella was baking a pie as she was humming a song.

But she heard Bella Bebe's crying.

She went to a baby room.

Mariella shushed.

Mariella pull out a guitar and began to sing

~A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast alsleep In dreams you will lose your heartaches whatever you wish for you keep have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through no matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true~

Bella Bebe falls alsleep.


End file.
